A Traitors Heart
by tr1xx777
Summary: Hailfur is a loyal warrior who recieves a prophecy saying that a cold heart will tear apart SkyClan unless a storm stops it. She has no idea what the prophecy means but she knows that she must do something to stop it before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyclan**

**Leader:**

**1. Lightstar- white, long furred tom with pale ginger tipped tail and green eyes. Mate: Leaf-fall**

**Deputy:**

**1. Iceblaze- white tom with darker gray stripes and blue eyes. Mate to Duskfire.**

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

**Medicine cat:**

**- blind in left eye and scars all over her body. White she-cat with green eyes.**

**2. Moonpaw- cream she-cat with white ears, tail tip and underbelly.**

**Warriors:**

**1. Hailfur- light gray tabby with amber eyes. She-cat**

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

**2. Darkear- pale gray tom with one black ear and blue eyes. Sunhearts mate.**

**3. Sunheart- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

**Apprentice- Lunarpaw**

**4. Adderclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes with right hind paw, white.**

**5. Snowytail- gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes.**

**6. Rockpelt- brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**7. Goldtail- golden tom. Mate of Silverpool.**

**8. Dawnflower-light brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**9. Honeystripe- golden she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Brightpaw**

**10. Skylight- light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Iceclouds mate**

**11. Berrysplash- black with flame colored spots on back and dark amber eyes, she-cat**

**12. Duskbreeze- dark gray she-cat with silver eyes.**

**13. Sweetbloom- tortoishell and white she-cat with green eyes.**

**14. Icecloud- dark brown tom with ice blue eyes. Black tail tip. Skylights mate.**

**15. Stormclaw- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.**

**16. Frostheart- long legged white tom with blue eyes and long claws**

**Apprentices:**

**1. Nightpaw-sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Mentor: Rockpelt**

**2. Brightpaw- golden brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**Mentor: Honeystripe**

**3. Lionpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes. White tipped tail.**

**Mentor: Iceblaze**

**4. Lunarpaw- black she-cat with white patch on forehead.**

**Mentor-Sunheart**

**5. Eaglepaw- dark brown tom**

**Mentor: Hailfur**

**6. Shadowpaw- black tom with gray paws and green eyes.**

**Mentor: Adderclaw**

**Queens:**

**1. Leaf-fall- dark brown tabby with golden eyes. Lightstars mate and expecting his kits. (Mother of Emberkit and Graykit)**

**2. Silverpool- fluffy silver tabby with blue eyes (mother of Rosekit, Waterkit and Lakekit)**

**- dark gray, almost black she-cat expecting Iceblaze's kits.**

**4. Meadowbramble- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Stays in nursery to help out with kits and queens (foster mother of Ashkit and Sapkit)**

**Kits:**

**1. Rosekit- brownish red she-cat with amber eyes**

**2. Waterkit- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**3. Lakekit- silver and gray with yellow eyes she-cat.**

**4. Emberkit- firey red she-cat with ice blue eyes.**

**5. Graykit- pale gray with black stripes; pale green eyes. Tom**

**6. Ashkit- gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**- golden tom with yellow-y green eyes.**

**Elders:**

**1. Lilyfeather- silver tabby she-cat, deaf in one ear.**

**2. Mousefoot- brown tom**

**3. Furzewing- russet pelt with onyx eyes, sent into early retirement because of injured leg;she-cat**

**4. Snowrift- gray tom with black stripe going down back and X shaped scars on back leg; blue eyes. **

**Prologue**

The sun was going down, casting shadows across the clearing where four cats huddled around a pool. A deep breeze sent ripples through the surface of the water that the cats stared into.

"We have to tell them, its could be the end of SkyClan!" a dark ginger tom snapped, his fur was bristled as he argued with the three other cats.

"That is enough, Sharpstar!" another cat lashed her tail at Sharpstar "SkyClan will be warned but we must find out more about the prophecy before we tell Lightstar!"

"This isn't our prophecy to fulfill, we must set it in motion before it is too late." A silver tabby replied calmly.

"I agree with Echosong, this isn't something that can wait. Two cats have already died because we have failed to deliver the message sooner, SkyClan shouldn't have to suffer anymore." the fourth cat replied, just as calm as Echosong.

"But to who? This is why we must learn more about it before we send it to the wrong cat." A brown tabby asked aloud.

"This is why we are here, Leafstar. This is the pool for answers." Echosong answered. She placed her paw onto the surface of the water. The small waves that the breeze had brought up immediately settled.

The other three Clan cats did the same and a fuzzy image of a gray cat appeared.

"Leafstar, it isn't working. There are many gray Clan cats, how are we susposed to know this one from the rest?" the fourth cat meowed in frustration and ripped his paw away from the pool. The image only became more unclear than it was before. Instead of a cat, it now represented a gray mass without any catlike features.

"Rainfur, your frustration isn't helping." Echosong mewed calmly, "we have to work together if we want to save SkyClan from the traitor."

Rainfur nodded and took in a deep calming breath. He let it out quickly and place his gray paw back onto the surface of the water again.

The gray mass began to shape itself again until it formed a more clear image than before.

"I shall deliver the message to Lightstar." Sharpstar announced as he stood up and took his paw away from the pool. Unlike last time, the image of the gray SkyClan warrior remained.

"Wait, if we were susposed to tell Lightstar, his image would have appeared. I believe that we should tell the cat in the prophecy." Leafstar opposed and Sharpstar sat back down.

"_A traitor is among the Clan. Only the loyal storm will stop the cold hearted one from tearing apart SkyClan " _The cats murmered in unision.

The image of the gray warrior remained on the pool surface as the four SkyClan warriors walked in seperate directions.

Echosong looked back to see her three former Clanmates disappear into the forest, their star filled pelts vanishing from the medicine cats view.

"I pray that we have made the right decision." She muttered to herself.

"Or SkyClan will be no more."


	2. Chapter 2

The mouse twitched his whiskers as if he had sensed the warriors presence. Hailfur took a few steps forward, she was almost there. The stupid creature wouldn't even know what hit it. The gray she-cats mouth watered at the thought of catching the fat mouse to feed her clan.

_One more step_

The mouse continued to nibble on its seed; completely oblivious to the approaching danger. Hailfur took the last needed step forward then used her hind legs to push her off the ground and on top of the surprised mouse. She quickly clamped her jaws on the creature and it went limp in her jaws but not before it squeeled loudly, warning the other prey in the area.

Hailfur straightened up and looked towards the dark brown tom who was watching from a branch overhead. Eaglepaws amber eyes shone as he jumped off of the branch with ease.

"Impressive, now let me try." he mewed eagerly and dove into a hunters crouch. His mouth was open as if he were scenting for prey but Hailfur already knew that he wouldn't find any. The gray mentor dropped the fat mouse from her jaws and pushed a small mound of dirt over it to carry back to the SkyClan camp later.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you won't scent anything, Eaglepaw." Eaglepaw straightened up and stared at his mentor.

"How do you know?" He asked. The dark brown apprentice was always ready to learn, making him the ideal apprentice. Hailfur was lucky to have him as opposed to Honeystripe who had the extremely energetic and bubbly, Brightpaw. Surprisingly, Honeystripe was doing fairly well with Brightpaw and would become a warrior soon along with her brother, Lionpaw.

"Did you hear that squeel the mouse let out? It warned the other prey in the area."

Eaglepaw nodded at Hailfur and stared at the sky as if he were going to find a squirrel up there.

"C'mon, that's enough hunting for one day, why don't we head back to SkyClan?" Hailfur suggested.

Eaglepaw looked back at his mentor with a grief stricken look on his face. Hailfur immediately licked his forehead to comfort him. Two moons ago both of Eaglepaws parents were killed, nobody is sure how. SkyClan assumed that it was a kittypets doing since Marbleheart, Eaglepaws mother, used to live with twolegs and most of the other kittypets didn't take well to her leaving.

"It's okay, sometimes the pain just comes randomly." Eaglepaw assured her and dug up the mouse Hailfur had buried just minutes ago. "Lets head back"

Hailfur nodded and walked with her apprentice until she saw the cliff leading to the SkyClan camp. They both ran ahead, eager to place their kill on the food pile.

Hailfur felt a rush of comfort as she saw the Clan she had grown up in with her brother, Snowytail. Snowytail had since found a mate and had a daughter, Lifedream.

Hailfurs comfort was twisted when she saw her Clanmates gathered around an unmoving body. The mentor and apprentice raced to the crowd to find what happened. Goldtail whipped around with his claws unsheathed but calmed down when he realized that it was only Hailfur and Eaglepaw.

"It's Lightstar, he lost another life." Goldtail explained.

"How?" Hailfurs eyes widened. As far as she knew, this was the second life Lightstar had lost, the first being when he saved Lifedream during the fox attack moons ago.

"We don't know, Leaf-fall found him like this." Hailfur looked over at Leaf-fall who was crying hysterically.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this, I mean, he _does _have nine lives." The snarky voice of Frostheart made the Clan gasp.

Adderclaw whipped around with his teeth bared and claws unsheathed "let's get rid of one of your lifes and see how big of a deal it is then? Oh, thats right, you only have one!" he spat. Adderclaw was probably the most loyal warrior in SkyClan but had a sharp tongue. He would make an amazing leader if he just learned to hold in the insults.

"Adderclaw, he didn't mean it like that." Sweetbloom mewed softly.

"How can you take his side? He said it doesn't matter if our leader loses a life!" Duskbreeze snarled at her sister, this was one of the rare times they didn't get along.

"Enough!" Iceblaze, SkyClans deputy snapped. All of the arguing cats immediately shut up. "He's been gone for two minutes. What would Lightstar say if he woke up and found everyone fighting like kits."

"Hey! I resent that!" Lakekit squeeked causing the Clan to purr but was silenced by Lightstars eyes snapping open.

"Death...berries..." he rasped. SkyClan grew grave, the news confirmed one thing that the entire Clan had been fearing since Marbleheart and Branchpelts deaths.

"Someone is trying to ruin SkyClan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hailfur stepped into the nursery where Meadowbramble was trying to calm down Ashkit and Sapkit who were making a racket. Sooner or later they would wake the other queens and then all of the Dark Forest would break loose.

"I've brought a mouse." Hailfur announced and Meadowbramble accepted it gratefully. After Meadowbramble had lost her mate and first litter she decided to move into the nursery with the other queens. Moons after she did, Marbleheart was found dead, leaving her two youngest kits, Ashkit and Sapkit, without a mother. Meadowbramble graciously took the role as foster mother but it proved to be more difficult than she imagined.

"Thank you." Meadowbramble mewed and pushed the mouse towards the kits who gobbled it up eagerly. "I'll eat later."

Hailfur could see Emberkit waking up in the corner of her eye. The red she-cat yawned and stood to her four paws. Along with her brother Graykit, she was the oldest kit in the Clan. "That's my cue to leave, I'll see you later Meadowbramble."

The foster mother nodded and returned to try and quiet down the two kits who had successfully woken Silverpool.

Hailfur stepped out of the nursery and into SkyClan camp, it had been a few sunrises since Lightstar had lost a life and things had mostly returned to normal. Duskbreeze was sharing a vole with Adderclaw and Rockpelt was taking his apprentice, Nightpaw, out to the forest for training.

"Hailfur!" the gray she-cat turned to see Frostheart calling her. "I'm in the mood for sparrow, can you go get me one from the food pile?"

Hailfur lashed her tail at the warriors request. If he wanted food then he could get it himself. "What's wrong with your legs? Get it yourself."

Frostheart hissed and stood up. His legs were longer than most of the other cats in SkyClan and he stood at least a mouse length taller than Hailfur. "it was a simple request, I can't do everything around here."

Hailfur whipped around and stormed to where Furzewing was laying. Her bad leg was twisted in an awkward position from when she tried attacking a twoleg by herself. Hail fur still wasn't sure why she did it but Fursewing had paid the price by spending the rest of her warrior life in the elders den.

"Just ignore him, he's always been like that. Cloudstar should have called him Lazyheart." Furzewing comforted. "When you-" the she-cat was cut off by a terrified scream and the two cats turned to see Rosekit dangling off the edge of one of the many cliffs in SkyClan camp.

A few of the cats, including Hailfur, stood dumbfounded at what to do. Dawnflower ran to the bottom of the cliff so she could catch Rosekit if she fell but all seemed hopeless. The ledge wasn't high enough that it would kill a warrior if they fell but Rosekit being one of the smallest kits in the nursery, the fall could end her life in seconds.

Lionpaw was edging himself towards the dangling kit, he was almost there. Just as the golden brown apprentice reached Rosekit, her grip gave out and the kit scrambled to hold onto the ledge but it was too late. With a scream, Rosekit slipped off the edge.

A ball of gray flew through the air and caught Rosekit before she hit the ground. The mass and kit stumbled onto the ground and into a pile of rocks.

Hailfur finally regained her ability to move and raced to see if the kit and her savior were alive. Skylight was already there along with Moonpaw who was holding a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

As Hailfur grew closer, she noticed that the gray cat was Darkear, Lightstars father. Neither the dark warrior or the brown kit were moving. Sunheart was nuzzling her mate and Berrysplash was pulling Rosekit out of Darkears grasp.

She lay the motionless kit on the ground and nudged her gently. Silverpool pushed past the black and ginger cat and shook Rosekit violently. Her shakes grew weaker and weaker until they finally stopped and she sat back and wailed pitifully.

Hailfur saw Darkear raise his head and look at the kit he had tried to rescue but slump back onto the rocks when he realized the attempt was worthless.

Lunarpaw took her turn at trying to rouse Rosekit by licking her ears. Suddenly the kit jumped to her feet and started shaking her head back and forth. She realized how tired she was and collapsed back onto the ground.

"Lunarpaw! Don't do that! I hate it when cats lick my ears, especially when they get their spit in them!" Rosekanime owed angrily but Lunarpaw just purred with joy as Goldtail wrapped his body around his kit.

"Never go near the cliffs! I told you that, never ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Goldtail roared and Rosekit shrunk back. Silverpool picked the kit up in her jaws and carried her towards the nursery.

"But I-" Rosekit began but was cut off by Goldtail again.

"I don't want to hear it!"

Hailfur went back to the food pile and picked a vole up to share with her apprentice before they went out for battle training. As she sat down in the sun, she heard a quiet voice. Something so soft it would take ears like the legendary Dovewing of ThunderClan to hear it, but yet Hailfur heard it whisper in the wind.

_A traitor is among the Clan. Only the loyal storm will stop the cold hearted one from tearing apart SkyClan_

__But what did it mean? Hailfur looked around and saw that none of the other Clan cats had heard it, or they were too busy gossiping about the latest almost tragedy. Why was Hailfur the only one who heard the mysterious prophecy? Whatever it meant, it would have to wait for another day.

**Ooh, kind of cliffhanger. Review, and sorry I took so long to update. They will come more frequently now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers Block! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if your the character you submitted dies but I can't keep them all. :( **

"Just like that. Good job Eaglepaw your doing well." Hailfur praised her apprentice. She was teaching him how to swim. It was mandatory for all apprentices eight moons and older. The last leader, Cloudstar, instructed it when Mousefoots sister died from falling into the river and drowning. Mousefoots dived in to get her but it was too late and she died. Hailfur was only a kit then and Mousefoots was already a senior warrior. Soon after that, he moved into the elders den but he refuses to let the apprentices take care of him. He still hunts his own food and gets off his own ticks.

"I hate swimming, do you think Lightstar will see how good I'm swimming and make me a warrior?" he asked excitedly.

Hailfur purred in amusement and shook her head. "Shadowpaw isn't even warriors yet and he's older than you. It would take a lot to get your warrior name before even him."

Eaglepaw looked sad for a moment then his head shot up and his legs stopped moving. "I know-" was all he said before the current dragged him under.

"Eaglepaw!" Hailfur dove under the water and tried to grab the apprentices scruff with her teeth but he was thrashing around too much. She couldn't get a grip on him!

She lifted her muzzle above the water long enough to take a breath and dove under to find the dark brown tom again. Finally, she found him in the murky water. His paw was stuck between some rocks.

Hailfur frantically swam towards her apprentice and grabbed his scruff with her jaws and pulled as hard as she could until his foot slipped loose. The both floated to the surface, coughing.

"And that... Is why... We learn how to...swim." Hailfur gasped and Eaglepaw smiled slightly before coughing out some more water.

"Eaglepaw, Hailfur! Are you alright?" Hailfur turned to see Snowrift running towards them along with Leaf-fall and Graykit.

"It's okay. We're fine, just a little tired." Eaglepaw answered coughed again.

Leaf-fall and Snowrift helped pull us out of the water and into the medicine cat den. Lifedream was sitting in the middle of the den with Moonpaw with herbs layed out. She was pointing to each one and explaining what it was for.

"Lifedream, you have visitors." Darkear muttered from his nest. He was still in the medicine den with a sprained paw and some bruising even after three sunrises.

Lifedream turned her head enough so her good eye could see who we were. "What in StarClans name happened to you?"

"Swimming accident." Hailfur answered and sneezed.

_Oh, Fox-dung. I'm getting a cold. If Eaglepaw wants to learn how to swim then Honeystripe can teach him! _Hailfur thought miserably.

"Oops." Eaglepaw snickered and Hailfur shot him a glare before she sneezed three more times.

"Eaglepaw, you better sleep with one eye open or you're going to wake up-ah chew!- with- ah ah chew!- fish in your-ah chew!- ear." Hailfur tried to say making Eaglepaw burst into a fit of laughter. Hailfur scowled and sneezed five more times. "just for this, you have to clean- ah ah chew!- the elders bedding."

Eaglepaw stopped laughing and tried to stifle his giggles as Hailfur sneezed again. Even Leaf-fall and Snowrift were trying to stop their laughter now. Hailfur growled at them and they backed out of the medicine den.

"Hailfur, you better get some rest. I'm no medicine cat but even I can tell when someones sick." Darkear ordered and Hailfur drug her tail to a moss bed next to Darkears. "sorry to disappoint you but I'm going back to warrior duties today. Your gonna be alone until your cold clears up."

* * *

Hailfur groaned and rolled over. She could barely go five minutes without sneezing and now she would be stuck in the medicine den for StarClan knows how long. Moonpaw pushed some herbs over to her and Hailfur eagerly ate them up even though they tasted disgusting.

Eaglepaw was forced to eat them too, but was released once Lifedream realized he was fine enough to continue on with his apprentice duties. Berrysplash had thankfully taken the young tom off Hailfurs paws while she was sick.

"Hailfur, I brought you a mouse!" Shadowpaw said as he strolled into the medicine cat den with the fat piece of prey firmly locked in his jaws.

"Thanks, Shadowpaw. That was nice of you." Hailfur praised and touched noses with the warrior in approval.

"No problem, how are you feeling? When I was a kit I went out when it was raining and got a cold as well." Shadowpaw shared and sat down as Hailfur took a bite of her juicy mouse.

"I remember that, I was apprenticed then and they had to push back my warrior ceremony because it was raining so badly and nobody wanted to stand outside in the rain long enough to watch me and Snowytail get our names." Hailfur purred before sneezing twice.

"I bet it was worth it though, right?" he asked with wonder in his eyes.

"yeah, I guess it was. I wouldn't be very happy if I had to sit through my warrior vigil in the rain." they both started laughing but interrupted by Adderclaw calling for his apprentice.

"That's me, nice talking to you though." Shadowpaw licked Hailfurs ear.

"You know what happens when you lick a sick cat don't you? You get it worse!" Hailfur mocked and Shadowpaw opened his mouth in a fake disgusted face.

"Then I'd have to put up all day with you!" he laughed as he ran out of the den.

Hailfur couldn't help feel a slight pang in her heart as she watched the apprentice go.

_The sickness is really getting to me if I'm sad about Shadowpaw leaving, he's just an apprentice. It's not like he's gone forever._ Hailfur thought to herself but she couldn't help feel a little more lonely since the black apprentice had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Hailfur rolled over and sighed. She had been laying in the medicine den all day and Lifedream still wouldn't let her out.

"To stop infection." Moonpaw pointed at one of the herbs laying in the den. "Parsely, to stop milk flow."

Hailfur snickered "Stop the what?"

"Milk flow, if a queen loses her kits or something then we need to stop the milk from coming." Moonpaw said without even looking at the gray warrior.

"Oh." was all Hailfur said before Moonpaw continued to talk to herself about different herbs. "um, I'm going to go get some fresh kill." she ran out the den before Moonpaw could stop her and towards the food pile.

"Hailfur, you're out of the medicine den!" Lunarpaw squeeled and passed Hailfur a robin.

"Not exactly." Hailfur said just as Moonpaw stomped over and dragged Hailfur back to the den.

* * *

"Can I please go now?" Hailfur begged. It had been two full days in that stupid den and Hailfur was ready to throw all the herbs in the river.

"Well you haven't been sneezing at all today so..." Lifedream began but Hailfur was already out the opening.

"Thanks!" Hailfur called before she raced out of the den. Finally, she could get back on task!

"Hailfur, I'm... I'm so sorry..." Lilyfeather sniffled and pressed her muzzle into Hailfurs fur. Sorry?

"What? Sorry for- oh StarClan no." Hailfur saw Snowytails body laying in the middle of camp. Cats were crowding around him and wailing pitifully.

Hailfur ran across the clearing and the crowd parted to let her through. "Snowytail?" she nudged her motionless brother but his gray fur was cold and his usually lively eyes were glazed over. "no."

Lightstar draped his tail across her back. "Hailfur, I'm sorry. Their was nothing we could do, we found him like this."

Suddenly feeling angry, Hailfur snarled at her leader "You're lying. Get away from me!" Lightstar flinched at Hailfurs tone but didn't try to stop her as she backed away and ran.

"Hailfur wait!" Sweetbloom called.

"Let her go." Adderclaw said calmly. It was the last thing Hailfur heard before she disappeared into the forest.

Hailfur ran for what seemed like days but she knew it couldn't have been too long for she reached the end of SkyClan territory by the time she was out of breath.

"Hailfur? Are you alright?" the gray she-cat turned to see Honeystripe and Brightpaw looking at her with worried faces.

"Go back to camp." she snarled and the two SkyClan warriors backed away. Brightpaw took off running in the direction of camp but Honeystripe followed only after staring at Hailfur for one last second.

Hailfur walked until she found a fallen log to lay under, only then did she stop to think. Snowytail would be gone... Forever. Now all her family was dead except her.

"Why StarClan? Why?" she cried until she finally drifted off to sleep.

_'Hailfur, you are in StarClan." Hailfur whipped around to find Snowytail and their mother Streamfoot and Snowytail. Hailfurs mouth dropped as her family pressed their pelts against hers._

_'Am I...dead?" she asked but Streamfoot quickly shook her head._

_'No little one but you mustn't forget the prophecy or all of SkyClan will be in pieces. There is a traitor amongst you, you cannot forget.' Streamfoot said and licked Hailfurs ear._

_'Hailfur, someone murdered me. You must find out who or it will happen to all of SkyClan. Rosekits fall was no accident and neither was Marbleheart or Branchpelts death. Be strong my sister for there are many more losses that will head your way.' Snowytail said strongly. Hailfur had never seen him like this, he had always been a strong warrior but now he looked invincible. All his scars were gone and he stood tall with stars flickering in his pelt. 'Go now. SkyClan is in your paws.'_

Hailfur opened her eyes and the ache of missing Snowytail returned but less than before. If what he said was true then there was a traitor in SkyClan.

Hailfur stood up and brushed off her pelt. She heard a growl and her gaze flickered up to where there was a large red beast that had terrorized SkyClan more than once. Fox.


	6. Chapter 6

Hailfur jumped to her feet when she saw the snarling creature. It had scratches all over it's muzzle and and was missing its left eye. Hailfur instantly recognized it as the same one that had killed SkyClans former medicine cat, Redberry and leader, Cloudstar. It had also scarred Lifedream badly.

Lightstar had claw out its eyeball and it ran away whimpering. SkyClan hadn't seen it ever again. Until now.

The fox barked once and lunged at Hailfur, she dodged it easily and circled around to its blind side. With a quick jump, the warrior leapt at the red beast and knocked it over.

The fox growled and yelped to try and scare off Hailfur but she wouldn't let go. Clawing at its pelt, the fox finally broke free and snapped it's jaws around Hailfurs tail.

She screamed out in pain as the fox dragged her closer. Using her back legs, she clawed at the foxes face and it let go of her now bleeding tail. Hailfur tried limping away as fast as she could but she twisted her foot when trying to break free of the beasts grip.

A shadow fell over Hailfur and she looked up to see the fox staring back at her with its one eye. She whimpered slightly as it leaned down to lash its jaws around Hailfurs neck.

Suddenly, the weight of the fox was lifted off her and the gray warrior looked over to see Honeystripe and Brightpaw along with Shadowpaw, Adderclaw and Icecloud.

Hailfur leapt to her feet, ready to fight the animal but she quickly fell down from the pain in her foot. Icecloud raced to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, we'll let them handle this." he said gently but Hailfur stopped abruptly. She would not leave her Clanmates behind to fight for her.

Shadowpaw and Brightpaw were biting the foxes hind legs while Adderclaw and Honeystripe were viciousely attacking its face. Hailfur lunged at the foxes neck and knocked it to the ground once more. The apprentices immediately joined in on clawing the stomach of the fox.

The fox leapt to its feet and ran away from the SkyClan patrol. The cats started cheering and lashing their tails at the cowering fox.

"We came to see if you were okay. Are you?" Brightpaw asked Hailfur once the cheering had ended and the cats began walking back to SkyClan.

"Yes, I'm better." Hailfur answered as she leaned on Icecloud again. Her paw began hurting again and the long walk back to SkyClan camp wouldn't help. Hailfur kept walking anyway.

* * *

"Cats of SkyClan, I know many of you may still be getting over the loss of Snowytail but we have some good news as well." a sad murmer filled the air as Lightstar spoke out to the Clan "Shadowpaw is ready to become a warrior. He fought loyaly against the fox yesterday and has already completed his assessment along with Graykit and Emberkit who have reached six moons. Adderclaw, do you believe that Shadowpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Adderclaw nodded at Lightstar then gave a quick, approving nod to Shadowpaw who was proudly standing next to the SkyClan leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Shadowstorm. May StarClan light your path." Shadowstorm and Lightstar touched noses respectively as the Clan cheered for its newly made warrior.

"Shadowstorm! Shadowstorm!" Hailfur and the rest of SkyClan cheered. She was still getting over the loss of her brother but Hailfur was slowly recovering. Emberkit was named Emberpaw and Graykit was Graypaw.

The Clan grouped around Shadowstorm, Graypaw, and Emberkit.

"Congratulations Shadowstorm, guess you finally get to sleep with the big cats now." Rockpelt purred and cuffed the black warrior on the ear. Emberpaw and Graypaw immediately ran to the apprentice den to choose a spot to sleep.

"Good job, you deserve it." Hailfur smiled and nudged Shadowstorm on the ear.

"Thanks everybody, but it's getting late. I have to go sit vigil now." Shadowstorm dismissed and walked over to the spot he would be guarding camp for the night.

Hailfur was about to move into the warriors den when Ashkit and Waterkit popped out of the nursery.

"It's Duskfire! Her kits are coming"


	7. Chapter 7

Hailfur watched as Iceblaze paced back and forth in front of the nursery. It was evident that he had no intention of ever having kits though Hailfur knew that Duskfire had always wanted them.

The wailing coming from the nursery subsided as Lifedream and Moonpaw stepped out each carrying a limp kit in their jaws. Hailfur felt her heart sink the second she saw the dead kits. One was black with white paws and the other was a light gray tabby, they would have made a fine warrior.

Iceblaze rushed into the nursery and Hailfur could faintly hear them talking. Hailfur turned to Berrysplash and Sweetbloom who were laying beside her.

"I hope she's okay, I know Duskfire really wanted the kits." Sweetbloom said softly and Berrysplash nodded in agreement.

They turned their heads back to the nursery that Iceblaze had just exited. He swiftly moved to Lightstar who was waiting patiently with his mate, Leaf-fall. The deputy muttered something to his leader and walked back to his mate as quickly as he had come.

"Cats of SkyClan, a new kit has been added to the nursery. He is the sole survivor of a litter of three that did not make it. Iceblaze has informed me that they have named him Swiftkit." Lightstar ended and Hailfur couldn't help but purr in happiness. She had expected Duskfires kitting to be a failure but one kit was better than none.

"Thank StarClan." Hailfur whispered to herself.

It was already late at night and Hailfur knew she should be getting to sleep but she couldn't help but stay up with a few of her friends to see how the kitting had gone. About half the Clan had stayed awake and the rest, mainly apprentices, had gone to sleep. The kits in the nursery were all herded into the medicine cat den until morning.

Hailfur said her goodbyes to the two other shecats and rose sleepily to the warriors den. She tried not to wake any of the other cats but accidentally stepped on Goldtails paw.

His head snapped up but relaxed when he saw that it was only Hailfur.

"How did the kitting go?" he yawned Hailfur settled into her nest next to his and Silverpools.

"Good, they had a tom named Swiftkit." Hailfur answered.

"Only one? That usually doesn't happen."

Hailfur only shrugged. "It was a litter of three but only one made it."

Goldtail didn't answer and a few seconds later Hailfur heard a soft snore coming from his direction so she figured he had fallen asleep mid sentence.

Hailfur lay her head on her paws and quickly dozed off but StarClan didn't want her to have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Hailfur shivered as she fluffed her pelt to try and stay warm from the blizzard. Even her thick gray fur could not keep the flakes from pelting her and chilling the warrior to the bone. She was in the SkyClan camp but the snow was too deep to move more than a metre without having to stop. The river was frozen over and a pile of snow was covering the opening of the nursery._

_She tried crawling to where she saw the outline of other cats huddled in a group. They needed to get out of the blizzard or they would surely die!_

_Hailfur kept her eyes trained on the ground as she crsnowboards the cats, she stopped abruptly when she saw the deep blood red claw marks in the snow. Her head snapped up to the group of cats. _

_Hailfur felt her stomach churn as she stared at the four cats. They were all covered in blood and scratches other than one. She immediately recognized the cats despite their blood soaked fur. Marbleheart, Branchpelt, Snowytail, and Lightstar though Lightstar was transparent and barely visible. He was the only one without any scratches._

_"Hailfur, help us... Please..." Marbleheart begged and sniffed. "He's going to kill us all, please." her body went limp as she slumped against Branchpelt. Her eyes rolled back into her head and a stream of blood trickled from her mouth._

_"I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Hailfur wailed back to the remaining three._

_"You have to help us, for our kits! Please, Hailfur, more will die under his claws!" Branchpelt said pitifully before he fell forward and his eyes glazed over._

_"Who? You have to tell me who!" Hailfur begged as Lightstars body shook before falling into the snow. He made gagging noises before he closed his eyes._

_"Snowytail, tell me! Who is the traitor?" _

_Snowytails eyes started to glaze over and blood started to pour from a bite mark on his neck. "Him." he said just before he fell onto Marblehearts still body._

_Hailfur whipped around to see the outline of a cat, his __features were muffled by the blinding snow. She ran towards him but the snow beneath her feet started to disappear. They ground was cracking below her!_

_She ran faster but the snowy floor gave way and she plunged into the icy waters._

"Hailfur-" Hailfur snarled as she leapt towards the tom that was prodding her. Her claws unsheathed as she pinned him to the ground.

"Hailfur? What are-" Hailfurs eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She had accidently attacked Stormclaw.

"Oh, um... sorry about that." she muttered as she backed away from the dark warrior. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she was breathing heavily. "Bad dream..."

"Yeah, we could all tell." Hailfur turned to see the entire warriors den staring at her. Not one of them was still asleep.

"You were screaming like all of the dark forest was after you!" Skylight said as she cuddled up into Icecloud. _Just like Marbleheart to keep warm from the blizzard..._

Hailfur shuddered. The dream was more fresh in her mind than Snowytails death. Hailfur shut her eyes tightly to rid the memory of blood pouring out of her brothers neck.

"Hailfur?" Shadowstorm asked. Hailfurs eyes flicked open to the new warrior. Why was he in the warriors den? He should still be sitting vigil.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"Lightstar let me off early because of the weather." he explained and Hailfur rushed to the den opening. She almost fainted at the sight of SkyClan camp.

It was the exact replica as her dream.


	8. Chapter 8

There have been so many deaths so I've decided to repost the allegiance so it is more up to date.

**Skyclan**

**Leader:**

** Lightstar- white, long furred tom with pale ginger tipped tail and green eyes. Mate: Leaf-fall**

**Deputy:**

** Iceblaze- white tom with darker gray stripes and blue eyes. Mate to Duskfire.**

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

**Medicine cat:**

**Lifedream - blind in left eye and scars all over her body. White she-cat with green eyes.**

** Moonpaw- cream she-cat with white ears, tail tip and underbelly.**

**Warriors:**

** Hailfur- light gray tabby with amber eyes. She-cat**

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

** Darkear- pale gray tom with one black ear and blue eyes. Sunhearts mate.**

** Sunheart- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Darkears mate.**

**Apprentice- Lunarpaw**

** Adderclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes with right hind paw, white.**

** Rockpelt- brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

** Goldtail- golden tom. Mate of Silverpool.**

** Dawnflower-light brown she-cat with green eyes.**

** Honeystripe- golden she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Brightpaw**

** Skylight- light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Iceclouds mate**

** Berrysplash- black with flame colored spots on back and dark amber eyes, she-cat**

** Duskbreeze- dark gray she-cat with silver eyes.**

** Sweetbloom- tortoishell and white she-cat with green eyes.**

** Icecloud- dark brown tom with ice blue eyes. Black tail tip. Skylights mate.**

** Stormclaw- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.**

**Apprentice: Graypaw**

** Frostheart- long legged white tom with blue eyes and long claws**

**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Shadowstorm- black tom with gray paws and green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

** Nightpaw-sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Mentor: Rockpelt**

** Brightpaw- golden brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**Mentor: Honeystripe**

** Lionpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes. White tipped tail.**

**Mentor: Iceblaze**

** Lunarpaw- black she-cat with white patch on forehead.**

**Mentor-Sunheart**

** Eaglepaw- dark brown tom**

**Mentor: Hailfur**

**Emberpaw- red she-cat with blue eyes**

**Mentor: Frostheart**

**Graypaw- pale gray tabby Tom with pale green eyes**

**Mentor: Stormclaw**

**Queens:**

** Leaf-fall- dark brown tabby with golden eyes. Lightstars mate and expecting his kits. **

** Silverpool- fluffy silver tabby with blue eyes (mother of Rosekit, Waterkit and Lakekit) Goldtails mate.**

**Duskfire- dark gray, almost black she-cat (mother of Swiftkit) Iceblazes mate.**

** Meadowbramble- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Stays in nursery to help out with kits and queens (foster mother of Ashkit and Sapkit)**

**Kits:**

**. Rosekit- brownish red she-cat with amber eyes**

** Waterkit- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

** Lakekit- silver and gray with yellow eyes she-cat.**

** Ashkit- gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Sapkit- golden tom with yellow-y green eyes.**

**Swiftkit- black and white tom with amber eyes.**

**Elders:**

**Lilyfeather- silver tabby she-cat, deaf in one ear.**

** Mousefoot- brown tom**

** Furzewing- russet pelt with onyx eyes, sent into early retirement because of injured leg;she-cat**

** Snowrift- gray tom with black stripe going down back and X shaped scars on back leg; blue eyes.**

"Hailfur? Are you sure you shouldn't go see Lifedream?" Sunheart asked and the gray tabby shook her head violently.

"N-No I'm fine." Hailfur said quickly. Going outside was not an option.

"Sky-" Hailfur whipped around and unsheathed her claws. It was only Lightstar and the rest of the Clan, including the apprentices, queens and kits. Lightstar gave her a weird look but continued on. "SkyClan, this is the worst weather we have ever seen. So I have moved the rest of the Clan into the warriors den until the snow stops."

The warriors gasped as the queens settled down with their mates and the apprentices moved in with their mentors and the elders took up their own little corner of the den.

"Hailfur, what will we do if we can't go outside?" Eaglepaw asked his mentor as she settled down next to Sweetbloom, Adderclaw, Duskbreeze and Lifedream.

"Uh, why don't we get the elders to tell you a story?" Hailfur suggested.

"Or we could get Hailfur to tell us a story." Duskbreeze muttered in fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, how bout the one where she had the worst dream ever and woke up all the warriors?" Adderclaw smirked and the two cats chuckled to themselves.

"What dream?" Lifedream asked, Eaglepaw looked as if he were wondering the same thing.

"Hailfur had a nightmare and woke up everyone with her screaming. Then she attacked Stormclaw." Sweetbloom explained.

"What was it about?" a few cats started to gather around when Eaglepaw asked the question.

Hailfur shrunk in her nest. "Nothing." she muttered but that only seemed to encourage the questions.

"Please Hailfur! I want to know!" Eaglepaw begged.

"Eaglepaw, she said it was nothing. Just let her be." Frostheart snapped. The brown apprentice looked down at his paws in shame.

"Hey, I think Brightpaw is practicing her battle moves. I'll come over in a minute once you've warmed up." Hailfur smiled and Eaglepaw ran off to play with his denmate. Hailfur then turned to Frostheart. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, I can tell when someone has a secret." he winked and stood and walked away.

"Ooh, Hailfur has a secret." Sweetbloom teased and Hailfur cuffed her over the ear.

"You. You started this whole thing." she purred playfully. Duskbreeze whispered something in Adderclaws ear and they both cracked up.

Hailfur glanced at Sweetbloom as Adderclaw in turn whispered back to Duskbreeze. Everyone was waiting for when Duskbreeze would move to the nursery but they both denied the fact of being mates.

"Ew! Get a den!" Lionpaw said in disgust and stuck out his tongue. Adderclaw and Duskbreeze glared at him until he backed away.

"The same could be said about Eaglepaw and Brightpaw." Honeystripe said as she sat down next to Sweetbloom. Hailfur looked over to see her apprentice and Brightpaw fast asleep in one of the nests.

"Want to hear the story of how I got my scars?" Snowrift said enthusiastically and Waterkit, Rosekit and Lakekit bounced up and down in excitement. Hailfur turned her head to see a group of kits crowding Snowrift as he showed the X shaped scars on his back leg.

"Well, I was living with a two leg at the time-" he began but Silverpool cut him off.

"That story will give them nightmares for days. You aren't the one who has to deal with them in the nursery." Silverpool said. "Come on kits, I bet Mousefoot would be happy to tell about how SkyClan was created."

The three sisters pouted as they followed their mother to where the other elder was sitting. Ashkit and Sapkit remained where they were and listened in awe of how Snowrift told about his mean owner that would cut little X's into his leg whenever he did something bad.

By the end of the story, the two kits looked like they were going to throw up. Hailfur felt a little queesy herself. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." she said and stood up before anyone could stop her.

Hailfur walked to the den opening and sat down to stare at the blizzard. She heardfootsteps from behind her and turned to see Shadowstorm approaching.

"Hey, Snowrifts story get you sick too? Ashkit and Sapkit are hiding under Skylight and Rockpelt." Shadowstorm purred. Hailfur looked over her shoulder to see that the two kits were in fact hiding between the senior warriors legs.

"Poor Silverpool, she made sure her own kits wouldn't hear and now she's stuck with two more terrified kits." Hailfur laughed.

"Have you ever thought about having kits?" Shadowstorm asked, suddenly serious.

Hailfur took a second to think about what he asked. "Yeah, I guess so. Seeing what Goldtail and Silverpool has looks nice but I guess I would just need to find the right cat."

"You haven't found him yet?" Shadowstorm asked.

Hailfur opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by her name being called.

"Hailfur! You said you would help me with battle training!" Eaglepaw called from across the den. Brightpaw and Honeystripe were with him. Honeystripe looked amused and had a mischievous grin plastered on her face

Hailfur sighed and quickly licked Shadowstorms ear "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Shadowstorm said. He looked disappointed that Hailfur hadn't answered his question. She new exactly how he felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Hailfurs eyes flickered open as she rolled over onto another cats tail. Rockpelt hissed in annoyance and yanked his tail away from underneath Hailfurs light gray body.

_Wait, my nest isn't next to Rockpelts? _Hailfur thought and sat up to scan the warriors den. Memories flooded her as she saw the entire Clan packed into the den. It was large, but not large enough that it could fit an entire Clan and some of the cats were crammed into corners or buried underneath other warriors. It made the den uncomfortably hot and stuffy.

Something felt wrong. With this many cats it would be natural for the den to feel hot but the den opening would cool everything down even a little. Hailfur looked towards the opening and gasped. A thick wall of snow was covering the Clans way of exiting the den!

"Lightstar! Lightstar, wake up!" Hailfur prodded her leaders side and he groggily rose his head. Half of his fur was matted down and in need of some serious grooming.

"What is it?" he asked as he yawned and tried to sit up. It was still early in the morning, too early in fact to be considered morning, and Hailfur understood if Lightstar clawed off her ears for waking him up.

"The opening, we're trapped!" Hailfur said. Lightstars eyes grew wide as he raced to the entrance.

Pacing back and forth, Lightstar began to yowl in frustration. "No, no,no! This can't happen! How will we get our food?"

A few of the cats woke from their leaders anxiety and their mouths dropped from the sight of the ice wall.

"What will we do?" Furzewing cried and Stormclaw stirred beside her.

"Sh!" Iceblaze hushed and studied the ice wall. "We will not wake the others and start a panic. The few of us that are awake will do as much as possible to try to break through the wall. That means kits and elders, too."

Lightstar nodded in agreement and Hailfur searched for awake cats. It was only her, Lightstar, Furzewing, Iceblaze, and Waterkit.

"Listen up, all cats that are awake, form a line at the front of the den. Do not wake the others." Lightstar ordered and all of the cats, including Waterkit, moved silently to the front of the den. "Any idea that comes to mind to try and get through the wall, use it. We need to break through if we want to survive."

They all nodded and started using their own techniques to get through the snow and ice. Waterkit tried licking it but resorted to scratching the wall instead after she tasted how cold it was, Furzewing and Iceblaze tried pushing their way through but it only packed the snow harder, and finally Lightstar and Hailfur worked together to try and dig through the snow.

"Furzewing? What's happening?" Stormclaw asked sleepily as he got to his feet. When he saw the problem her immediately ran to the front of the den and tried clawing his way out but the ice was packed too hard and he only managed to scrape off little shards of ice.

"Listen, don't wake anyone else up. We don't want to start a panic. Just do anything you can to try and break through the wall." Hailfur whisper explained and Stormclaw nodded.

"Lightstar, I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep now?" Waterkit asked and slumped against the ice wall. She immediately jumped back. "It's wet!"

"Sh. Please Waterkit, can you just try a little more? This is really important. You're on a mission to save the Clan." Lightstar whispered and Waterkit immediately straightened up.

"A mission?" Waterkit turned heel and ran to the other side of the den opening and tried clawing at the corner of the ice.

The group of cats continued to work through the ice but it was useless. They merely made scratch marks and a tiny dentl.

"You'd think this heat would melt it a little." Furzewing panted as she slumped against the wall. More cats were beginning to stir from the uncomfortable heat. "at least the ice is cooling."

"We need more help." Iceblaze reported to the SkyClan leader. Lightstar nodded in agreement and searched the Clan for a cat that could help.

"Iceblaze, wake your apprentice. Hailfur and Stormclaw, you two do the same." the three cats nodded at Lightstars order and made their way over to the group of apprentices crammed into the corner of the cave.

Hailfur prodded at her apprentice until he stirred. "Eaglepaw, wake up. And be quiet about it."

Eaglepaw blinked his eyes opened and looked up at Hailfur "I was having an amazing dream where me and Brightpaw were chasing a rabbit-"

"Eaglepaw, now isn't the time for your weird rabbit fantasies. Just get up without making a sound." Hailfur ordered. Eaglepaw must have noticed the seriousness in Hailfurs tone for he slid out of the group of cats without waking any of them.

"Why can't I wake anyone?" he whispered.

"Because we are trapped in the den and we don't want to start a panic. Lionpaw and Graypaw are the only other apprentices awake. Now do anything you can to break through this ice wall without waking anyone." Hailfur whispered back and Eaglepaw nodded quickly before studying the ice wall.

Before Hailfur could stop him, Eaglepaw took off running in the direction of the wall. He ran head first into the snow and fell backwards into a pile of moss. Hailfur immediately raced to his side.

"What were you thinking, you bee brain! You could have been seriousely hurt!" Hailfur scolded but was hushed by Lightstar who was staring at the wall.

"Look." he pointed at a crack in the ice. "That's the most we have accomplished."

Waterkit, realizing what was going on, ran as far back as she could go without waking any cats and ran straight into the ice, exactly where Eaglepaw had hit. She fell back onto the apprentice and Hailfur pulled them both away so they could catch their breath.

"Lightstar, you can't actually be considering this? You'll give the Clan brain damage." Furzewing asked. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Before Lightstar could answer, Graypaw and Lionpaw came barreling into the wall. At the last second, they both twisted so their sides hit the wall instead of their heads. It left even larger cracks than Eaglepaw had.

"Problem solved." Lightstar purred before running full speed at the wall.

* * *

"Don't... Touch... Me..." Hailfur huffed as she limped to her nest. Moonpaw was trailing behind trying to check out Hailfurs side. They had spent an hour ramming into the wall and all it had accomplished was a lot of pain. It was true that the new technique had worked much better than scratching at the ice but the entrance was still blocked and the den was getting hotter by the second.

A few other cats had woken, including Moonpaw, Mousefoot, Rockpelt, Ashkit, and Brightpaw. Everyone had been using the same technique other than Mousefoot, who was too old to gain enough speed and the kits who didn't have enough strength to keep ramming into a wall like that, they just stood out of the way and tried clawing off clumps of ice. Even Moonpaw had surprised everyone by joining in on the mission.

"Hailfur, come on. You can't give up now!" Moonpaw encouraged and Hailfur rolled her eyes,

"I'm not giving up, I'm just taking a well deserved break. Look, even Lightstar looks like he's about to pass out." Hailfur said as she curl up beside Honeystripe and Darkear.

"Can you at least take your break by the wall so it melts it a bit? We need all the help we can get. Besides, it's not healthy for it to be this hot." Moonpaw said. Hailfur reluctantly agreed and limped to the ice wall again. She moved out of the way to a spot where no one was charging or scratching and closed her eyes for a much needed rest.

Hailfur never did manage to fall asleep because she felt something as she pressed up against the wall. It sounded like a cracking sound even though the cats were ramming the wall on the other side of the entrance.

Hailfur pressed her ear up to the wall and heard it again as Rockpelt charged the wall.

"Wait." Hailfur stopped the warriors and they all turned to stare at her. "Brightpaw, charge the wall."

The apprentice nodded and it made the same cracking sound as before. Hailfur moved to where the cats were aiming and pressed her ear against the ice, ignoring the water getting into her ear. She beckoned for Brightpaw to do it again and the golden brown cat ran at the wall again.

This time, the snow made a sort of crunching sound. Hailfur pulled her ear away from the wall.

"We're charging the wrong spot. Behind this spot is just more snow. Over there is thinner ice." Hailfur said as she moved back to the spot she was resting at moments ago. She took a few steps back and raced towards the wall. Once she gained enough momentum, the tabby jumped and twisted so her sore side hit the ice.

The ice shattered and Haifur screamed as she flew through the wall and into the cold snow. Snow caught in her pelt as she rolled down the hill and off the ledge that Rosekit had fallen off of.

Fear grasped Hailfurs heart as she plummeted over the edge but it was short lived as she fell into a pile of soft powdery snow.

"Hailfur? Are you okay?" Furzewing called.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I landed in a pile of snow!" Hailfur called back and tried pulling herself out of the snow. Her paw touched something unnatural and she struggled to see what it was.

After Hailfur finally managed to fully turn around, she lifted her paw off of the object. It was a dark red berry.

Hailfur gasped as she realized what it was. It was a deathberry. But why would one be down here? The berry looked old and dried as if it had been there for some time. It looked about a half moon old.

Hailfur racked her brain for anything that happened a half moon ago. All she could think of was Rosekits fall and Lightstars lost life. Nothing seemed to be making any sense. To top it all off, Hailfur heard a whisper in the breeze, just like she heard so many sunrises ago.

_A traitor is among the Clan. Only the loyal storm will stop the cold hearted one from tearing apart SkyClan_

_**I know, sucky ending. Keep up with the reviews though!**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Moons had passed since Hailfur had found the death berries. The dreams and StarClan visits were close to none now and Hailfur was finally starting to forget about the prophecy and return to her regular life.

"Hailfur, hurry up! Lionpaw and Brightpaw are becoming warriors!" Eaglepaw, now known as Eagleflight, called to his former mentor. Hailfur ran to where the warrior ceremony was taking place, Brightpaw and Lionpaw were already standing in front of Lightstar.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard and fought for their Clan to get where they are today. Honeystripe, is Brightpaw ready to become a warrior?"

Honeystripe nodded without any hesitation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Brightpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Brightfire. May StarClan light your path."

"Brightfire, Bri-" Swiftkit started cheering but was silenced by Duskfire.

"You only cheer once they both have their names." her whisper was barely audible. Swiftkit ducked his head in embarrassment and hid behind Leaf-fall.

"Iceblaze, is Lionpaw ready to become a warrior?" Lightstar asked and Iceblaze nodded as well.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Lionpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Lionclaw. May StarClan light your path."

"Brightfire! Lionclaw!" the Clan cheered. Eagleflight cheered the loudest and Hailfur couldn't help purring at the brown warrior. Young love.

SkyClan crowded the newly made warriors and Hailfur was about to join them when she noticed Eagleflight hanging back. "Hurry up Mousebrain, I'm sure you're the first cat Brightfire wants to see."

"B-but, what if she doesn't like me anymore?" he stuttered and Hailfur rolled her eyes.

"She's crazy about you, now are you coming or I'm going to confess your love for you." Hailfur threatened playfully. Within seconds, Eagleflight was pushing his way through the crowd to talk to Brightfire.

"Wow Hailfur, I don't want to mess with you if I'm ever in love." Hailfur turned to see Rosepaw.

"So hows being an apprentice? Darkear treating you well?" Hailfur asked as she strolled up to the seven moon old apprentice.

"Yeah, we kind of have a bond since my... accident." Rosepaw said. Lightstar had chosen well when he had assigned Darkear as Rosepaws mentor. Dawnflower and Sweetbloom were Waterpaw and Lakepaws mentors.

"I've always wondered, why were you so close to that ledge?" Hailfur asked and Rosepaws eyes widened.

"You mean you would actually listen to me?"

Hailfurs ears twitched in amusement and she nodded. All cats deserved the right to be listened to.

"I was in the nursery with Waterpaw and Meadowbramble but they were both asleep. A warrior came in and told me that the berries that would save the Clan were out on the ledge and that I would be a hero if I got them." Rosepaw explained.

"Death berries." Hailfur whispered and Rosepaw gasped.

"But... Death berries kill? The berries at the cliff were red." Hailfur nodded and told the story of how she found the old berries at the bottom of the ledge.

"I went out to get the berries and fell off the edge. When Lionpaw- well, I guess he's Lionclaw now- when he came, he knocked the... Death berries off the cliff." Rosepaw finished her story.

"You say a warrior told you they would save the Clan, who was the warrior?" Hailfur felt her excitement growing. She would finally find the traitor!

"I don't remember. I hit my head during the fall and forgot about it. All of what I told you is just recovered memories, I don't even remember the full story. That's why nobody will listen to me."

Hailfur felt like yowling in frustration. She was _this _close to saving SkyClan from total destruction. "Rosepaw, just... Try to remember. This is really important."

Rosepaw nodded but looked doubtful. It had been three moons since the fall, if she hadn't found anything then, she probably wouldn't remember it now. It was one more opportunity for Hailfur that slipped through her grasps.

* * *

"Leaf-fall? I brought you a mouse." Hailfur called into the nursery. Leaf-fall had kitted two moons ago to three beautiful kits named Fogkit, Petalkit, and Smokekit.

Hailfur stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the body. Iceblaze was laying on his side covered in blood. Swiftkit and the others were nudging him and trying to get him to wake up.

Hailfur swiped the kits and pulled them away from Iceblaze. "Go get Lifedream and Moonfur. Hurry!" The four kits scurried away and Hailfur rushed to Iceblaze.

"He said..." Iceblaze tried to say but blood came out of his mouth instead of words. Hailfur was able to pick up a few words while he was coughing out the blood. "He said you're fighting... For a dying Clan..."

"Iceblaze, who did this to you? Who?" Hailfur begged. She was starting to lose him. The SkyClan deputy just continued to cough blood. "Please don't die. Your kit needs you."

Iceblaze shuttered and meowed pitifully. "Iceblaze, please. You have to tell me who!" Hailfur urged the white warrior.

Lifedream and Moonfur rushed into the den and started covering Iceblazes wounds with cobwebs and shoving herbs down his throat that he just coughed out.

"Who?" Hailfur wailed as his body spasmed one last time before he rasped out four words.

"The cold hearted one." with that, Iceblazes body went limp. SkyClans loyal deputy had just died.

**Sorry if I killed off your character. I am thinking of discontinuing this story because I only have one reviewer. I know it's not about how many reviews you get but I'd like to know how my writing is from various people. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hailfur trudged out of the nursery, staring at her bloody feet. Lifedream and he apprentice trailed after her. Duskfire and Leaf-fall were sitting nearby, oblivious to what had happened. Lifedream started walking her way but Hailfur stopped her.

"I'll tell her." Hailfur whispered before walking up to the queen, Lifedream was still behind her.

Duskfire looked up and her face grew serious when she saw all the blood.

"I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do." Hailfur whispered to the widow. Duskfire leapt to her feet and rushed into the nursery. Her cries could be heard from where Hailfur was standing.

"I'll go tell Lightstar." Lifedream told Hailfur before she walked into the leaders den with Leaf-fall close behind.

Hailfur walked to the river where Frostheart and Emberpaw were swimming. They both leapt out of the water as Hailfur dove in. The river was stained red in seconds and they both stared in horror at the scene.

Hailfur climbed out of the river, ignoring the accusing whispers and headed to the warriors den, not even bothering to get dry. She barely heard Lightstar call SkyClan as she fell asleep.

* * *

The days passed in a blur, Hailfur ignored almost everyone that tried speaking to her. Her Clan had become worried about her but like everything else, she ignored it. They didn't see Iceblaze choke on his own blood and whisper part of the prophecy in her ear. They would never know what she was feeling.

"Hailfur, I think we should talk." Shadowstorm came up to her one day. "I know you must be hurting from Iceblazes death but your life must go on. You can't keep living like this."

Hailfur flicked her ears in acknowledgment but didn't say more. Shadowstorm sighed before continuing on. "Hailfur, you need to get over it."

Hailfur felt all the rage that was boiling inside of her explode. "Get over it? How do you expect me to get over it? I watched my deputy die!" she screamed and raced away. Shadowstorm, of course, chased after her.

"Hailfur! Hailfur, I didn't mean it like that!" he called as he finally caught up to Hailfur.

"Then what did you mean it like? You have no idea what I'm going through!" Hailfur yelled and he flinched slightly.

"Everyone is going through what you're going through!" Shadowstorm retorted, suddenly angry. "You and Iceblaze weren't even close! How do you think Duskfire feels? Or Lifedream, she saw him die too!"

"Yeah, but they don't have prophecys hanging over their heads all the time! They aren't woken up every night because they see their own brother dying, over and over again! You have no right to tell me that you know what this is like!"

There was a tense silence in the air as Hailfur realized what she had done. "Oh StarClan, I can't believe I just said that."

"What prophecy?" Shadowstorm asked. His face was dead serious and all the anger had been completely drained from his features.

"Just leave me alone. It doesn't have anything to do with you." Hailfur said before she turned and started walking away.

"Does that have to do with all the deaths that have been happening lately?"

"Shadowstorm, just forget about it. I'll deal with it on my own." Hailfur dismissed before she raced into the forest, leaving Shadowstorm dumbfounded behind her.

**Sorry for the long wait. I decided not to discontinue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it comes... The moment you've all been waiting for.**

"Hailfur! Hailfur! I remember!" Hailfur looked up to see Rosepaw running towards her. "I remember!"

It took Hailfur a moment to realize what the apprentice was talking about but when she did, Hailfur felt like her head was going to explode in happiness. Rosepaw could tell Hailfur who the traitor was!

"I was visiting Swiftkit and Duskfire in the nursery and there was only Meadowbramble and Waterpaw in there. They both looked really tired and said Waterpaw was waiting for them so she could take Swiftkit off Duskfires paws." Rosepaw began.

Hailfur twitched her tail impatiently, she didn't have time for some long story. "Get to the point."

"I am, so Waterpaw fell asleep and it reminded me of that day when I was a kit. I remember seeing a dark shadow at the entrance and he approached me. After he told me what to do, he left me alone."

"Who?" Hailfur pleaded, she was finally going to stop the destruction of SkyClan!

"Frostheart." Rosepaw whispered and Hailfur couldn't help but gasp. It made so much sense. The cold hearted one didn't just refer to how he killed his own Clanmates, it refered to his name.

"Rosepaw, come with me..." Hailfur told the apprentice as she led her into the forest, specifically to the spot where Frostheart was hunting. Alone.

* * *

Hailfur stared down at the pathetic excuse of a cat. Rosepaw was in a tree nearby glaring at him in the same manner. Hailfur had told her the plan on the way through the forest and they both knew what they had to do.

Hailfur leapt to another branch, purposely making a lot of noise. Frostheart raised his head but ignored it as he lay down for a nap.

Leaves rustled as Rosepaw ran along a tree branch and Hailfur jumped to another tree. By now, the traitor knew something was happening.

"Who's there?" he called and Hailfur used her strong hind legs to push herself to a higher branch.

"We know what you did." Hailfur hissed in an unrecognizeable voice. Frosthearts fur bristled as Rosepaw added something Hailfur couldn't hear.

"You're going to pay for what you did." Hailfur hissed and jumped to a different tree.

"Show yourself!" Frostheart yelled.

"Traitor! You deserve to die!" Rosepaw spat. Her voice was deep with rage that Hailfur didn't even know the small cat had in her.

"I did nothing wrong." Frostheart told his invisible attackers.

"Nothing wrong? You killed Iceblaze, you took one of Lightstars lives and three kits lost their parents. We all know Rosepaws fall wasn't an accident either, don't we." Hailfur hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frostheart said but his voice was shaking.

"Please, you know exactly what we're talking about." Rosepaw spat.

"If you're so brave, show yourself!" Frostheart yelled.

"Fine." Hailfur agreed, it wasn't in the plan. Hailfur jumped off the branch and landed squarely on Frosthearts back. She unsheathed her claws and pinned him to the ground, Frostheart wasn't able to move or twist to see his attacker.

Hailfur leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Listen to me and listen well, I am not going to repeat myself. We will catch you in the crime and we will make sure SkyClan knows what you have done. If you make it out there alive, I will find you and kill you myself." she threatened.

Hailfur leapt off Frosthearts now bleeding back and onto a low hanging branch where she and Rosepaw leapt from tree to tree. Once they were far enough away, they both scaled back down and onto the ground.

A few minutes later, Frostheart ran into Hailfur, panting and bleeding badly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Hailfur purred as she tried my hardest not to rip his face off right now.

"Attacked... How long have you two been out here? Have you seen any strange cats?" he gasped and Hailfur and Rosepaw shared a fake confused glance.

"No, we've been out here awhile now and haven't caught anything. We heard some prey a few minutes ago running through the trees but it was very big and fast. I think there may have been three or four." Rosepaw said.

Frostheart ran off again as the two made their way back to camp. Frostheart would know what he had done and he will pay if it's the last thing Hailfur does.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hailfur saw a group of familiar cats standing on a high ledge in SkyClan camp. Berrysplash, Shadowstorm, Sap-paw, Adderclaw, Duskbreeze, Lightstar and Rockpelt all stared at her as she approached them._

_"I don't think all of you should be there at once. The ledge could give in." Hailfur warned and shrieked in alarm as Lightstar fell off the cliff. Her heart seemed to settle when she noticed Lightstar was still standing exactly where he was before, just slightly more transparent._

_"Lightstar, don't do that!" Hailfur gasped but Lightstar showed no expression on his face. Hailfur watched in horror as Shadowstorm also fell off the ledge but didn't reappear like Lightstar did. _

_"What's going on?" Hailfur cried as Berrysplash also fell. Then Adderclaw and Duskbreeze, Sap-paw and finally Rockpelt. Lightstar fell a few more times in between until he was almost totally see through._

_"These are the cats that will fall to his paws. Beware, threats don't stop the evil, they only make him stronger." Lightstar warned just before he fell off the ledge once more. This time, he didn't come back._

Hailfur jolted awake, still breathing hard from the dream she just experienced. Why couldn't SkyClan just let her sleep peacefully for one night?

Deciding that fresh air would be best for her, Hailfur stood and carefully made her way around the sleeping cats and into the empty camp. She trotted to where the forest lay ahead and took in a deep breath of pine, sap and leaves that always seemed to calm her.

A new scent wafted into Hailfurs nose and she immediately stood at attention. It smelled like another cat, maybe two. An it was fresh. Hailfur followed the scent trail until she saw two brown tabbys holding prey in their jaws. SkyClan prey.

The cats didn't seem to notice Hailfur as she crept forward, once she was close enough, the gray she-cat pounced on one of the cats. "What are you doing on SkyClan territory?" she spat.

"Sky_Clan _as in the Clan cats that have made those two mousebrained foxes become hungry for cat blood?" the darker tabby that wasn't pinned to the ground snarled.

"Those foxes are our problem too. They took the lives of many great cats!" Hailfur defended her Clan.

"Because you made them your problem. You made them everyone's problem!" the lighter tabby hissed and Hailfur dug her claws deeper into the she-cats shoulders.

"SkyClan wants to be rid of them more than anybody! You better know what you're talking about before you accuse an entire Clan of what foxes do!"

"We saw you all those moons ago! Smelt you Clan cats too!" light tabby shrieked.

"What?" Hailfur asked quizzically. Now she was confused.

"Don't act like you have bees in your brain! You made those foxes like that, even spoke to one of your 'Clanmates' and he just laughed and said he hoped they became viciouse!" dark tabby snarled.

Hailfur looked at both of the cats before releasing her grip on the she-cat. "We need to clear some things up. Who are you?"

"I'm Angel and this is my brother Butch." the lighter cat introduced. Butch hissed at her for revealing their identities but Angel ignored it.

"I'm Hailfur, now what were you saying about the foxes and the Clan cat?"

Butch sighed as he began his story. "It was many moons ago, too many to count and me and Angel here were walking through the forest, minding our own business when we smelled Clan cat and fox. Lots of fox. We followed the trail and we came across a cat torturing these young foxes. Even killed one of the fox kits in front of the others. It was sickening. We demanded to know what he was doing but he just swiped at us once before going back to swiping at the foxes. Angel here told him he's going to make the foxes want revenge once they're older and he just laughed coldly and said that was exactly his plan. We saw him do this almost every day and the days that he wasn't doing it, he was just walking back and forth from your camp to the fox den. Once the foxes were old enough, they followed his trail and since then they've been terrorizing all the cats in the area."

Hailfur gasped. The fox attack was an accident, someone couldn't have led the foxes to camp, right?

"What did he look like?" Hailfur asked even though she already knew the answer.

"White fur with cold blue eyes, really long claws too. I actually felt bad for the fox kits when I saw him claw them, those claws would hurt." Angel described almost everything about Frostheart. "Said his name was Coldheart or something."

"I'm going to kill him." Hailfur muttered under her breath but the two tabbys didn't seem to hear. "Listen, I'm going to let you go but stay off SkyClan territory."

The two cats nodded before they gathered the prey in their jaws and took off running. Hailfur began walking back to camp. She knew Frostheart was already a cold murderer but did he seriously torment fox kits and lead them to camp? Why did he want SkyClan to be ruined so badly?

Hailfur entered camp again and the first thing she noticed was a white pile at the bottom of the river.

Hailfur raced to the rushing river and dove in, she swam to the bottom with ease and grasped the cats scruff in her jaws. Using all her strength, Hailfur pulled the white cat and herself to the surface of the water and to shore.

They both collapsed and Hailfur finally took the time to see who the cat actually was. Her gut felt like it fell out of her body as she realized the cat was Lightstar.

"I...lost...life..." he gasped as he coughed out water.

Hailfur almost threw up, not from swallowing water or because she was sick but because she remembered her most recent StarClan message. If Lightstar was the first to fall off the cliff, does that mean Shadowstorm would be the next to lose a life to Frostheart?

**review, I'm almost done with this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This time has been coming for awhile now and I know you will all virtually stab me. Sorry!**

Life continued on as it usually does. No more cats lives were lost in the last moon and a half and Hailfur was beginning to think that Frostheart took her threat seriously.

Brightfire had moved into the nursery at the start of the last moon and it was only about another half moon until the kits actually arrived. Eagleflight was in the nursery almost everyday and the Clan had to drag him out so he could finish his warrior duties. Hailfur knew why he was so anxious though, he didn't want to miss his kits being born.

Hailfur sighed as she thought about it. How come Eagleflight already had a mate when he was just made a warrior a few moons ago and Hailfur has been a warrior for seasons. It just didn't make sense.

The gray she-cat scanned her Clan. In fact, everyone was moving on without her. Swiftkit was almost six moons now and Duskfire had become a warrior again. Adderclaw and Duskbreeze had _finally _admitted to being mates and Stormclaw and Furzewing had been getting close lately.

"Hailfur, can we talk?" Hailfur looked up to see Shadowstorm standing over her. She nodded and stood up. Together, they walked into the forest.

Once Hailfur and Shadowstorm were confident that they had privacy, Shadowstorm began talking. "Listen, Hailfur... I'm sorry that I kinda forced you into telling me about the...thing."

"It's fine, everyone was trying to help me and I took my anger out on you. For that, I'm sorry." Hailfur apologized and touched her nose against Shadowstorm.

"I love you." he blurted and Hailfur gasped. Did he just say what she thought he said.

"B-but...wh-what?" Hailfur stuttered.

"I'm sorry, it just came out and...sorry." Shadowstorm dropped his head in shame.

A rush of emotions flooded Hailfur. She had always wanted a mate and since she was a kit she had dreamed of her and a mysterious cat staring at the rushing river together in the moonlight and then he told Hailfur that he didn't want to be with another cat, only her. But this? Shadowstorm just kind of blurted it out?

The lack of romance aside, Hailfur felt her heart beating in her chest. She felt so many different things. Excitement. Fear. Love?

Hailfur pushed her muzzle against his and purred. "I love you, too." Shadowstorm stared at her, astonished, but quickly got over it and purred back.

If only they had known a certain evil cat was in the tree above, planning something horrible. Something that would make Hailfurs heart shatter into millions and millions of pieces.

* * *

The days had passed smoothly for the new couple. Cats came up to them and congratulated them, everyone joked about when the kits would be coming. Hailfurs life felt _perfect. _

Hailfur greeted Adderclaw as he passed by. "Oh, Hailfur, can you go on border patrol with Goldtail, Dawnflower, and Stormclaw?"

Hailfur nodded and ran to where the patrol was already waiting. Adderclaw had been made deputy after Iceblazes death and he has refrained from lashing out at anyone. For the most part.

The patrol walked out in the forest at a quick pace but slowed when Dawnflower said she saw something up ahead. It looked like a large black pile of fur.

The patrol approached it and Hailfur felt her heart break when she caught the scent of the cat. Shadowstorm.

Hailfur raced ahead and dug her nose into Shadowstorms pelt, breathing in his scent. Only then did she realize he was still alive.

"Shadowstorm?" he voice cracked and he moaned in response. He was covered in deep cuts and bruises that Hailfur already knew we're unable to be healed. "You're going to be okay." she tried to comfort but it was hopeless. There was no way Shadowstorm would make it back to camp.

Shadowstorm shook his head and some blood rolled out of his mouth. He seemed to be whispering something to Hailfur.

She leaned down to his mouth as he whispered the words that fueled her hatred to the world. The last words before his breathing stopped and his eyes glazed over. The last words before he died.

"Frostheart killed me." he rasped.


	15. Chapter 15

Hailfur realized her mate was gone as everyone crowded around. None of them had heard what Shadowstorm had said. But soon, they would.

Hailfur hissed and raced through the forest, Goldtail and Dawnflower chasing after her and left Stormclaw with Shadowstorm. Hailfur didn't stop, even when she reached camp. She saw Frostheart talking with Berrysplash near the food pile.

Hailfur charged at him and barreled him over once she reached him. Her claws were already unsheathed as she clawed him furiously. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

Frostheart was too shocked to do anything at first but once he regained his composure, he began fighting back.

Hailfur clawed his cheek and raked her hind paws down his stomach as they rolled around camp. She felt cats trying to pull the two away from each other but Hailfur wasn't getting off until that pathetic mange pelt was rotting in the ground!

"You're a traitor! I hope you rot in the Dark Forest!" Hailfur snarled as she tried swiping the killing blow at Frosthearts neck. Before her claws reached their destination, a white ball of fur knocked Hailfur off Frostheart and pinned her to the ground. Lightstar.

Hailfur wriggled under his grips but he was too strong. Adderclaw seemed to have Frostheart pinned as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frostheart roared as SkyClan gathered around. Most of them had seen Hailfur attack but a few were staring at the four confused.

"Frosthearts a murderer! He killed Shadowstorm!" Hailfur accused and Frostheart let out a fake gasp.

"Shadowstorms dead?" Lightstar asked but Hailfur didn't say anything because at that moment, Stormclaw entered camp dragging Shadowstorm in his jaws.

"He killed him! Frostheart killed him, and Iceblaze, Marbleheart and Branchpelt. He even tried killing Rosepaw!" Hailfur continued to struggle and Goldtail came over to help Lightstar pin her down.

Silverpool gasped and her gaze flickered between Rosepaw and Frostheart.

"How can you prove such things? I didn't do any of that!" Frostheart defended himself.

"Shadowstorm told me just before he died!" Hailfur yowled. Silence filled the Clan before Adderclaw spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"Goldtail, Stormclaw, Dawnflower, did you hear him say this?" Adderclaw asked and the three cats shook their heads. "Doesn't it seem strange that Hailfur is _always _there when a cat is murdered?"

All of SkyClan gasped, including Hailfur. How did this get pinned on her? Lightstar even nodded!

"What? You can't seriously be thinking I killed all those cats!" Hailfur screeched and was silenced by Goldtails claws digging into her shoulder.

"Think about it, when Iceblaze died, she was there, when Shadowstorm said his 'final words' she was the only one to hear it, and when Lightstar lost his life from the deathberries, she had planned a hunting session at exactly that time so she would be the only one with a reason for not being there, but as I recall, someone left the bird in Lightstars den. Doesn't that all seem a little strange?" Leaf-fall piped up.

SkyClan nodded and Hailfur felt her gut being wrenched out. Her Clan was really doubting her loyalties.

"Why would I kill my own mate?" Hailfur reasoned and Lunarwish stepped forward.

"You never loved him! Whenever he tried to talk to you about being mates before, you always seemed to be avoiding him!" Lunarwish accused and Hailfur almost lunged for her throat. Wrong move.

"You're a monster!" Skylight spat. All of the cats growled in agreement.

Lightstars voice boomed through the camp as he spoke "Hailfur, I think it's been decided. You have been exiled from SkyClan. If we ever see you on SkyClan territory, we will not hesitate to kill you. Now get out of our sight."

**Heh, heh, didn't see that one coming did you? :) Anyway, Hailfur was soo close to finally getting rid of Frostheart for good, but...she got EXILED instead! Haha, having fun with this. Anywhoo, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Wh-what?" Hailfur gasped, this was not happening to her.

"Anyone that would wish to leave with Hailfur, speak now, but remember, you will be treated the same as her. You will never be allowed to come back to SkyClan. Ever." Lightstar said and looked at each individual cat.

Rosepaw stepped forward with a shaky step. "I'm coming with her."

All of SkyClan gasped and Silverpool wailed. "No, Rosepaw! She'll kill you!"

"She hasn't killed anyone, I know that for a fact. But I am not staying in a Clan that is so blinded by evil that they can't even see Hailfurs innocence." Rosepaw snarled and glared at Lightstar. "I hope you're all happy."

Goldtail and Lightstar released Hailfur from their grip and shoved her towards the exit. At the last moment she whipped around. "You have no idea what you're dealing with here. Frostheart is going to kill off more cats including you, Lightstar, once you finally acknowledge your mistake, it will be too late."

Rosepaw growled and bristled her reddish brown fur. "We'll be watching."

"And Frostheart, for the record" Hailfur spoke again, directing her voice to Frostheart. "I always keep my promises" she snarled in the exact same voice as she had when she and Rosepaw threatened Frostheart from the trees.

Frostheart gasped and the two exiled cats whipped around again and stormed towards the exit without looking back.

* * *

"So what do we do now? Where do we stay?" Rosepaw asked Hailfur once they were far into SkyClan territory.

"I met two loners a few days ago, maybe we can find them and stay with them?" Hailfur offered. She had already checked various times that Rosepaw knew what she was doing when she chose to leave SkyClan with her.

"Already accepted." Hailfur stepped back as two tabbys dropped from the trees, holding robins in their jaws.

"Rosepaw, meet Angel and Butch. Guys, this is Rosepaw." Hailfur introduced and they all nodded in greeting.

"Come with us, we'll show you where we're staying." Butch announced waving Rosepaw and Hailfur to follow. They walked until they reached a large pile of leaves and bramble.

"Looks...cozy." Rosepaw offered and Butch rolled his eyes. The two loners crawled under a thick patch of bramble and Hailfur shrugged and did the same. She gasped when she saw the sight.

"It's... Amazing!" Rosepaw gasped as she looked around.

There was a clearing slightly smaller than a Clan camp with fallen trees that were already hollowed out and filled with bedding. A river flowed off to the side and another hollowed out log was leaning against a huge tree. Herbs were blooming near the stream and moss covered the rocks and trees.

"How did we not know about this?" Hailfur asked as she inspected some of the logs. "I've been a SkyClan warrior all my life and I have never seen this before!"

"It's kind of hidden, we found it when we were running away from foxes. We ran through the brambles and when we saw this we dug a dip in the ground so we could get in and out of here with ease." Angel said flicking her tail to the entrance. "Make yourself at home. Why do you need a new home anyway?"

Rosepaw dove into the story about Frostheaand while Hailfur moved into one of the empty nests. Her heart was still hurting from Shadowstorm.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N-Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have access to wifi the entire time. Hope you enjoy the chapter though. Read and Review

Hailfur sighed as she rolled onto her back. She had only been in her new home for about a half moon now but it was already beginning to feel like home. Nothing like what SkyClan was like but that wasn't her home anymore. She just had to get it through her head.

The gray cat rose and stepped out into the clearing. Rosepaw was talking to Butch about something near the largest tree and Angel was snoozing by the river. Hailfur sighed and trotted over to where the two awake cats were talking quietly to each other.

"Anyone up for hunting?" Hailfur asked, trying her hardest to act enthusiastic for the sake of Rosepaw. She still felt guilty that Rosepaw had to give up her place in SkyClan for Hailfur.

"Actually, we aren't sure you should be hunting anymore." Butch said and Hailfur immediately felt the fur on her nek bristle. Who was to say who was allowed to hunt?

"What do you mean?" Hailfur snarled. Not even Butch, who Hailfur had grown to like as a good friend, could tell Hailfur what she was allowed to do. Only Lightstar could do that! Well, he used to be able to do that...

"Well...Hailfur, you've been looking kind of...well." Rosepaw struggled with her words.

A new voice from behind made Hailfur whip around. "We think you're going to have kits." Angel said. Hailfur immediately gasped and glared at Angel for accusing such a thing. Angel stared straight back with confidence as Hailfur realized what she was saying was the truth.

Rosepaw and Butch stared at their paws guiltily as Hailfur sat down to comprehend the news. First she loses her mate and now she's expecting his kits? As much as Hailfur loves Shadowstorm and adores newborn kits, she doesnt want to raise them without a father. Especially outside a Clan. Life as a loner wasn't a pretty one.

"B-but...I can't be." Hailfur stuttered while Rosepaw wrapped a comforting tail around her.

"I've seen Duskfire, you look exactly like she did when she was first showing... symptoms." Rosepaw mewed. They were all acting as it were some sort of disease, any she-cat would usually be thrilled to have kits.

"You're lying!" Hailfur snarled before turning heel and running back into the den. But deep, down inside, she knew that none of them were lying. Hailfur was expecting her dead mates kits and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

What seemed like hours later, Rosepaw and Angel entered the den. They both lay down next to the sulking Queen and spoke comforting words.

"Why do you think of this as a bad thing? Shadowstorm would be ecstatic if he found out you were carrying his kits." Rosepaw asked. The light in Angels eyes showed that she was pondering the same thing.

"They have to grow up without a father. If something ever happened to me, what would they do?" Hailfur worked to keep her voice steady. She couldn't show weakness, especially when there was someone depending on her now.

"Hailfur, we would take care of them. As much as Butch would never admit it, he loves kits. Our sister, Feather, had kits and we had to pull him by the tail to get him away from them." Angel comforted.

"What happened to them?" Hailfur asked.

"Feather took the kits to become kittypets. She said it was too dangerous with the foxes around" Angel shrugged. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love."

Hailfur nodded as if she was finally starting to understand. "But I wouldn't know what to name them."

"I'll help!" Rosepaw screamed as she leapt to her feet. "I helped name Fogkit, you know."

Hailfur purred at the apprentices enthusiasm. "I'll give it a try. It's not like I have a choice or anything."

"There you go. This den can be the nursery." Angel purred. The three she-cats looked around. The den was spacious and moss was already lay out. It looked...cozy.

"I suspect another moon before they come. Have fun being locked in the nursery." Rosepaw laughed while Hailfur groaned.

If she thought being stuck in the medicine cats den for three sunrises was bad, a moon would be awful. But inwardly, she was beginning to love every second of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Hailfur took in a deep breath as she stared up at the night sky. It was the only time she was able to go out into the forest in fear of getting caught by a patrol or any warrior out hunting. She still had a long time before her kits would arrive but only a few days left before Butch, Angel and Rosepaw would exile her into the nursery until she finally gave birth.

Hailfur snapped back to reality when two distinct, familiar scents caught her attention. She immediately recognized Rosepaws but the second was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't name it. Worried that Rosepaw might be in trouble, Hailfur followed the scent.

In fear of being caught by a SkyClan warrior, Hailfur had agreed with the others to only explore the forest from the treetops. Having experience, leaping from tree to tree wasn't all that hard but the swollen belly slowed things down.

"You look beautiful today." Hailfur barely made out the sound of a males voice as she neared a large tree.

"Thank you, Ashpaw." Rosepaws voice.

Hailfurs jaw dropped as the realization hit her. Rosepaw and Ashpaw were meeting up in secret. It was against the warrior code! Not that it applied to Rosepaw anymore but Ashpaw still shouldn't be allowed to meet up with a rogue. Besides, they were only apprentices, they shouldn't even be in love yet!

"It won't be Ashpaw for long, I'm having my assesment tomorrow."

Rosepaws purr was loud and audible even though Hailfur wasn't even close enough to hear the two cats. "That's great! You're going to make such a great warrior." Rosepaw gushed. Hailfur felt a littke sickened of how she was acting. She couldn't help wonder if Hailfur was like that with Shadowstorm.

A wave of pain hit Hailfur as she thought of her dead mate. He had haunted her dreams for the last half moon and the feeling of loss was still fresh in Hailfurs mind.

Hailfur shook away the feeling once she realized that she had missed part of the conversation and Rosepaw and Ashpaw were already departing. She could hear the young she-cats claws scraping the bark as she climbed a tree. Hailfur decided it was now time for her to show herself.

"Hailfur? How long have you been there?" Rosepaw gasped. "What did you hear?"

"I heard enough." Hailfur said calmly. She forced herself to keep her voice calm for the sake of the apprentice. Technically, the warrior code didn't apply to them so Hailfur had no right telling Rosepaw who she could love and she owed the young cat a lot for leaving her home to come into exile with Hailfur.

"Are- are you mad? I don't want you to be mad." Rosepaw hung her head in shame and Hailfur couldn't help but feel a little regret for confronting her. She should have just let it go.

"I'm not mad. Just be careful, if I was there and you didn't notice, anyone could find out." Hailfur warned and Rosepaw nodded eagerly. She was obviousely happy that the warrior had given her somewhat approval.

"Come on, Butch and Angel will freak out if we don't get back." Hailfur purred and the two set off, leaping from tree to tree in the direction of their new camp.

Hailfur watched as Rosepaw walked out of camp once more, the apprentice had no need to hide her feelings anymore and the day after Hailfur had caught her, Angel and Butch were let in on the little secret.

Butch constantly teased the younger warrior and Angel just rolled her eyes and said something snarky. Hailfur would have never guessed that the two cats that she ambushed that one night in the forest would grow on her so much as to be her friends. Angel, with all her sarcastic, straight to the point retorts and Butch who always tried to act tough and masculine. Hailfur knew that Angel had a soft side and Butch wasn't what he tried so hard to be.

Hailfur was brought back to reality when Butch crashed into the clearing causing both Angel and Hailfur to jump to their feet.

"It's SkyClan! They're here!" Butch cried out and raced towards his sister, ushering her between two rocks until she was completely hidden. "Where is Rosepaw?"

"She left to meet up with Ashpaw!" Hailfur answered as she dragged some brambles over the nursery. Butch ran over to the nursery and squeezed inside next to Hailfur.

Seconds later, the bushes and brambles leading to the forest shook and a patrol emerged. Hailfur instantly recognized them as Skylight, Stormclaw, Waterpaw, Eagleflight and Sap-paw.

"How did we not know this was here before? It could have been its own little Clan camp." Skylight gasped as she looked around.

"It's much too small for that." Eagleflight said as he too scanned the clearing. Hailfur felt a pang as she saw her former apprentice. He had grown and was much more muscular with his amber eyes shining in the moonlight. "Can we go now? I want to get back to Brightfire. Lifedream says-"

"That she's having her kits soon. We know, you've mentioned it at least a million times." Waterpaw snapped. Hailfur recoiled by the bitterness in her tone. She was not the same sweet kit as she once was.

"He's happy. Why have you been so mean lately?" Sap-paw said and sat down.

"I'm not being mean, you're just being overly nice in comparison." Waterpaw snapped. Hailfur barely saw Eagleflight roll his eyes.

"Here we go again." Stormclaw sighed as the two apprentices. They were too busy arguing that none of the warriors noticed Rosepaw appear at the entrance before backing out again. Fear was visibly plastered on her face.

"Stop it you two, Waterpaw, your sisters gone. We're all shaken but it was her choice to leave with that traitor, you need to quit taking your anger out on others. It isn't helping." Skylight finally snapped. Hailfur's fur bristled at the mention of her being a traior but Butch calmed her by resting a comforting tail on her back.

Sap-paw smiled triumphantly but shrunk down again when Skylight started chewing him out for provoking the entire mess.

"Enough!" Eagleflight yelled as he got to his feet. The four other cats leapt away, clearly shaken. "I am sick of hearing this. Hailfur and Rosepaw left over a half moon ago and whether you choose to believe they were traitors or not, they're gone. I just want to move on with my life."

The brown warrior stormed out, muttering something about getting back to Brightfire, leaving the rest of the patrol shocked. Waterpaw stared at her paws and Sap-paw scuffed dirt.

"Sorry for being mean. I just really miss my sister." Waterpaw apologized quietly to Sap-paw.

"Sorry for provoking it. May as well head back now anyway. I bet Lightstar would want to hear about this." Sap-paw smiled and the senior warriors nodded.

As the patrol left, Hailfur crept out of her hiding spot. Once again, she would have to leave her home again to find a new one.

**Yay, this story is almost over! Sorry, but I'm going to be so glad once this is done, it will probably be about 5 more chapters and an epilogue at the most. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hailfur sighed as she walked alongside Butch, Angel, and Rosepaw. Aftef the patrol left, Rosepaw met up with the others and together, they set out to find a new home.

Angel had suggested moving to twoleg place, Rosepaw wanted to stay in the forest and Butch said that they should move to the other side of the old thunderpath. After hours of arguing, they all settled on moving into the abandoned twoleg nest. Rosepaw wasn't keen on the idea because there was an old myth that a mean twoleg used to live there and he starved the kittypets that lived with him. Hailfur never believed it but Rosepaw did and she was shaking so badly that Hailfur half expected her fur to fall off.

"We're here." Butch announced. Hailfur raised her head to see the large nest towering over her. There were cracks in the windows where they could slip in and some herbs around the house.

The group of cats made their way through a window and into the nest. There was a faint smell of cat but it was old and probably wouldn't bother them.

"How am I supposed to meet up with Ashpaw? I have to leave now if I want to make it in time." Rosepaw explained, though it sounded like the questin was directed more to herself than anyone else.

"Don't stay out long. And you two will have to come up with a new meeting spot if you don't want to get caught." Angel said as she dragged something soft into a large pile. It looked like a twoleg pelt.

"Ew, how can you sleep in twoleg fur?" Hailfur asked and wrinkled her nose.

"This isn't there actual fur, you know." Angel replied.

"They have thousands of these things in all different colors. And everyday they change them." Butch explained further. It made Hailfur a little more at ease, but not by much.

Hailfur made her way over to the bed and took a cautious step in it. Once she was sure that she was safe, the former warrior curled up and fell asleep.

_"Hello?" Hailfur called out. She recognized where she was from her many dreams from her dead ancestors. She was in StarClan. Usually there was already a cat waiting for her but she guessed they would come soon._

_"Hello? Can we get this over with? I was having a really nice dream about a rabbit." Hailfur called out again, this time, she was greeted by a reply. _

_'In a quarter moon, Frostheart will strike again. Be sure to stop it. He will bring Adderclaw and Duskbreeze out to where Shadowstorms body was found. This will be the beginning of SkyClans downfall.' _

_Hailfur had always thought that when Lightstar first ate the deathberries that the downfall began there. Frostheart must be picking off the most important cats. Adderclaw being the deputy and Duskbreeze being his mate._

_A sickening thought occured to Hailfur. If Adderclaw and Duskbreeze were the next to be mjrdered by Frostheart, that must mean Berrysplash was already dead. _

_'You do not have time to grieve. You must save SkyClan. If you fail, all hope is lost.'_

Hailfur woke from her dream to see Rosepaw coming in through the broken entry. She seemed extremely happy and the scent of Ashpaw was fresh on her pelt. Hailfur didn't even want to know what they were doing and was glad that she hadn't caught them together tonight.

"Ashpaw was made a warrior." Rosepaw announced. Hailfur purred despite still being slightly shaken from the dream she had just minutes ago. If Rosepaw was happy, she was happy.

"What is his name?" Angel asked. Hailfur had spent many nights talking to the tabby about the warrior code and the way Clans worked. Butch hadn't showed much intrest but Angel was always happy to listen.

"Ashthorn and Sap-paw was named Sapfoot." Rosepaw answered as she sat down in her own twoleg pelt nest. Angel and Butch must have made more while Hailfur was asleep.

"Tell him I say congratulations." Hailfur replied. "And what about Waterpaw and Lakepaw?"

Rosepaw shook her head. "Ashthorn mentioned them getting their assesment soon though. I'm just sad I don't get to do it with them."

The brown apprentice hung her head and a fresh wave of guilt hit Hailfur. She felt as if she had to do something to make up for taking away any chance Rosepaw had of becoming a warrior.

"When did he say they would have it?" Hailfur asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"A quarter moon." Rosepaw answered.

"Why don't we watch them. We can hide in the trees and see how they did." Hailfur smiled and Rosepaw leapt to her feet, clearly excited by the idea. She started talking about how much fun it would be to see her sisters again as Hailfur lay her head on her paws.

The last thing Hailfur thought before she drifted off to sleep was of how big of a coincidence it was that she woukd be going out to the forest the same day Frostheart would strike next.


	20. Chapter 20

**if you want to help name Brightfires kits. review a description. only one kit per person. your kit may not be chosen.**

Hailfur purred as she watched Rosepaw leap from branch to branch. The apprentice was more than excited to see her sisters assesments and Hailfur almost wished she hadn't promised her it. It would probably only make her feel worse about not being able to have a warriors name.

The only reason Angel and Butch had let Hailfur out of the twoleg nest was because Rosepaw was so excited to go.

Haikfur stopped dead in her tracks when she saw three familiar shapes. Adderclaw, Duskbreeze and Frostheart. She stalked closer so she could hear what they were saying. Rosepaw also saw the warriors and was doing the same as Hailfur.

"Why are you doing this?" Duskbreeze whimpered. Only then did Hailfur notice that her hind leg was caught in a fox trap.

"SkyClan took my mate!" Frostheart spat. "She died fighting for this Clan and two sunrises later, everyone forgot about her."

Hailfur never even remembered Frostheart having a mate.

"Mallowheart. Do you even remember her?" Frostheart asked and Adderclaw shook his head and bared his teeth.

"I wasn't even in this Clan back then!" Adderclaw hissed. The deputy used to be a rogue, searching through something he called 'garbage cans' for food.

It was obviousely the wrong thing to say because Frostheart charged at Adderclaw and used his long claws to rip at the deputys pelt.

After a minute of the two warriors fighting, Frostheart had the other tom pinned to the ground. "I wonder if they'll remember you? Probably not, I barely remember when I killed the other deputy."

In a flash of gray, Hailfur rammed Frostheart from the side and barreled him over. "I remember!"

Frostheart struggled to get to his feet but Hailfur just kept on clawing at his stomach. She barely heard the sound of Rosepaw jump from the trees and help get Duskbreeze out of the trap.

Frostheart finally broke away and the two cats circled eachother, each ready to move in for the kill. When Frostheart noticed Hailfurs stomach, he grinned evilly.

"It's too bad Shadowstorm isn't here anymore to raise them." Frostheart sneered.

Hailfur roared as she rammed into the traitor again. Claws flew as they rolled around until they came to a cliffs edge. They were in an awkward position where Hailfur was standing over Frostheart but his claw were buried deep into her legs so if one of them fell. The other would too.

Hailfur quickly glanced over the cliffs edge and immediately wished she hadn't. It was higher than the cliff edge that SkyClan inhabited and it was definately a fatal fall.

"What are you going to do? Kill me and you die as well. It would be a shame if a mother and her kits dies before she even had the chance to have them." Frostheart snarled.

"Sometimes," Hailfur began, thinking back to Angels previous words. "You have to make sacrifices for the ones you love."

Frosthearts eyes widened when he realized what Hailfur meant. His astonishment was short lived when Hailfur dived off the cliff, taking Frostheart with her.

Frostheart scream was ended with a sickening snap as he hit a rock jutting out from the otherwise, smooth cliff.

Hailfurs life flashed before her eyes as she hit the ground with a thud. She could see Rosepaw, Angel, and Butch, racing towards her but it was pointless whether they made it to her or not. She was going to die.

Hailfur screamed in agony as a new pain rippled through her body.

"The kits!" Hailfur screamed. She didn't even have to yell the 'are coming' part for her friends to get the drift.

Angel immediately started ordering Butch and Rosepaw around to collect herbs and stuff. Hailfur didn't even know Angel knew anything about herbs.

Another spasm came as Lakepaw and Waterpaw came into view. Angel told them to go get the SkyClan medicine cat and explain to Lightstar what happened. The apprentices nodded and took off running, not even bothering to acnowledge Rosepaw and Butch as they returned with herbs.

Angel started shoveling herbs down Hailfurs throat that she didn't even know existed. Another spasm hit and Hailfur rolled over in agony. Her birthing must have felt ten times more painful than a regular kitting because most queens don't fall off cliffs before they go into labor.

"They're here. Hailfur, when I tell you when, push as hard as you can." Angel said as Lifedream appeared. The SkyClan medicine cat didn't even look twice at Frosthearts body as she handed Hailfur a stick to bite.

"Now." Angel and Lifedream said together. Hailfur felt something slip out of her body and watched as Lifedream started licking it.

"A tom." Lifedream stated before telling Hailfur to push again. This time, it was a she-cat.

Hailfur panted as she spasmed again. How many more kits could she take?

"Push!" Angel said, less calm then before making Hailfur worry. Something was definately wrong.

Hailfur collapsed on the ground, too tired to even pay attention to whether the kit was a tom or she-cat. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Hailfurs eyes opened, she was greeted by a bright light and a familiar face looking down at her. She purred when she realized who it was. Shadowstorm.

"Hailfur, my love, you've joined the ranks of StarClan."

Hailfur backed away from her mate and looked around. Sure enough, she had stars in her light tabby pelt.

"Do not be afraid. Our kits are in capable paws. You have succeeded in stopping Frostheart."

Hailfur felt the warmth return as she pressed her muzzle against Shadowstorms black pelt. She would no longer be haunted by dreams of her dead Clanmates. Hailfur was finally at peace.

**I know that was a horrible ending, don't hate me. An epilogue will be up soon. So review I guess.**


	21. Epilogue

**Acnowledgements**

**okay so thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. thanks Foxbracken for reviewing every chapter even though I know a lot of them sucked and I ended up killing the main character in the end. lol. Thanks to everyone for their characters, I'm sorry if I ended up killing them, which I probably did cause I killed off like, half the Clan. **

**Yeah, I know it isn't the ending that most of you wanted to hear/read but I've got a weird, twisted mind and didn't feel like keeping Hailfur alive, her purpose in life was completed and she had her kits, whether they grow up with parents or not, they still have a mom who saved all of SkyClan. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Brightfires kits, I made sure each review got a place in the allegiance whether it was for Brightfire or not. So, I guess I'm done with the acnowledgements.**

**So heres the epilogue...**

Hailfur purred as she walked through StarClan with Shadowstorm on her side. They approached a small pond that they visited at least once a day.

Hailfur stared into the water and an image began to appear. Five kits were tumbling around outside of the SkyClan nursery with Meadowbramble watching them with joy in her eyes.

After Hailfurs death, Rosepaw, Angel, Butch, and Lifedream helped carry her body and kits back to SkyClan. The three cats that had been living with Hailfur when she died named her kits.

Rosepaw named a small brown tom, Thornkit. His fur jutted out at spots and he had the most beautiful amber eyes Hailfur had ever seen. Everyone thought that Rosepaw had named him after the color of his pelt but StarClan knew he was named after Ashthorn.

Butch had named the other tom, a light gray tabby with a white underbelly, Otterkit. Not even Hailfur knew where he got the name but she loved him, nevertheless.

The last kit, a black she-cat with white toes, was named Featherkit, after Angel and Butch's sister, Feather. Featherkits fur was fluffy and she had huge amber eyes like Thornkit.

Meadowbramble had offered to take care of the kits while Brightfire fed them. Brightfire and Eagleflight had two kits. Oak-kit, a brown tom with golden stripes and brilliant green eyes and Pebblekit, a brown and white she-cat.

Rosepaw had finally become a warrior with the name, Roseclaw and her sisters got the names, Waterlily, and Lakewhisker. Soon after Roseclaw became a warrior, she moved into the nursery, expecting Ashthorns kits along with Furzewing who was having Stormclaws kits.

Swiftkit was finally made Swiftpaw, the apprentice of Skylight. It was hard for her to control the obnoxious apprentice but was managing fairly well. Fogpaw, Petalpaw, and Smokepaw were much easier to control and always listened to their mentors thought they were easily manipulated by Swiftpaw to do things they would never normally do. Like sneak out and try to catch badgers. That earned Fogpaw a good scar above his eye.

Butch and Angel had joined SkyClan for a time being until they both left again because they felt like they didn't belong. Lightstar had sealed off the little piece of territory that Hailfur, Angel, Butch and Rosepaw used to live until a SkyClan patrol discovered it. Angel and Butch created their own small Clan called HailClan, dedicated to Hailfur, and SkyClan and HailClan now shared the forest for hunting and battle training.

Most of the elders in SkyClan had died a peaceful death, other than Mousefoot, who was still alive but he lost his sight and finally let the apprentices to tend to him but he never let them get away with it without some complaining.

Lightstar lost another life, but this time it was because of a greencough outbreak, not a cold blooded murderer trying to destroy his Clan because ne lost a mate a long time ago. And that brings us to Frostheart, his body was left at the bottom of the cliff until two foxes came around and dragged it away. Those foxes were never a bother to SkyClan after that, they were seen by patrols every so often but they never attacked or raided camp again.

Hailfur heard that Frostheart was banished to the Dark Forest for eternity with some of the worst cats in StarClan. Hailfur of course went to StarClan and met up with her mate, brother, and lost Clanmates. They taught her how to use the seeing pool to watch SkyClan and HailClan as they grew and thrived.

Hailfur turned, her tail entwined with Shadowstorms as they padded away from the pond and towards StarClans large forest where they would hunt and live for the rest of their lives.

**The final Allegiance**

**Leader:**

**Lightstar- white, long furred tom with pale ginger tipped tail and green eyes. Mate: Leaf-fall**

**Deputy:**

**Adderclaw- dark brown tom with one white paw. Duskbreezes mate**

**Medicine cat:**

**Lifedream - blind in left eye and scars all over her body. White she-cat with green eyes.**

**Moonfur- cream she-cat with white ears, tail tip and underbelly.**

**Warriors:**

**Darkear- pale gray tom with one black ear and blue eyes. Sunhearts mate.**

**Sunheart- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Darkears mate.**

**Lunarwish- black she-cat with white patch on forehead**

**Apprentice- Fogpaw**

**Rockpelt- brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.**

**Nightfeather- sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Goldtail- golden tom. Mate of Silverpool.**

**Dawnflower-light brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**Honeystripe- golden she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.**

**Skylight- light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Iceclouds mate**

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Duskbreeze- dark gray she-cat with silver eyes. Adderclaws mate**

**Sweetbloom- tortoishell and white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Apprentice- Petalpaw**

**Icecloud- dark brown tom with ice blue eyes. Black tail tip. Skylights mate.**

**Apprentice- Smokepaw**

**Eagleflight- muscular dark brown tom. Brightfires mate**

**Lionclaw- golden brown tom with white tail tip**

**Waterlily- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lakewhisker- silver and gray she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Stormclaw- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws. Furzewings mate**

**Ashthorn: gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Sapfoot: golden tom with yellow-y green eyes**

**Emberheart: ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

**Graypelt- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Swiftpaw: black and white tom with amber eyes**

**mentor: Skylight**

**Fogpaw- gray tom with white paws and underbelly. **

**Mentor: Lunarwish**

**Petalpaw- brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Mentor- Sweetbloom**

**Smokepaw- dark gray, almost black, tom with golden eyes.**

**Mentor- Icecloud**

**Queens:**

**Brightfire- golden brown she-cat with green eyes Eagleflights mate (mother of Oak-kit and Pebblekit)**

**Furzewing- russet furred she-cat with onyx eyes. Crippled leg. Expecting Stormclaws kits**

**Roseclaw- brownish red she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Ashthorns kits**

**Meadowbramble- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Stays in nursery to help out with kits and queens (foster mother of Thornkit, Featherkit and Otterkit)**

**Kits:**

**Featherkit- fluffy black she-cat with white toes and underbelly. Amber eyes.**

**Otterkit- pale gray tabby tom with white underbelly and green eyes.**

**Thornkit- brown tom with amber eyes and fur that kinks out in places**

**Oak-kit- brown tom with golden stripes and green eyes.**

**Pebblekit- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Elders:**

**Mousefoot- brown tom. Blind.**

**HailClan**

**Leader(s):**

**Butchstar: brown tabby tom. Spottedpelts mate.**

**Angelstar: brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws.**

**Deputy:**

**Longwhisker: brown and white she-cat with very long whiskers.**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Whitefeather: white she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Warriors**

**Grasstail- brown fluffy tom**

**Twistedear- black she-cat with mangled ears**

**Sparrowfoot- black tom with red chest. Grayfeathers mate**

**Shrewtail- golden tom with amber eyes.**

**Apprentices**

**Dewpaw- light gray she-cat. Kept as apprentice longer because of hurt paw.**

**Queens**

**Spottedpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat. Butchstars mate ( mother of Gingerkit- ginger she-cat with silver patches. Goldenkit- golden she-cat)**

**Grayfeather- gray she-cat. Sparrowfoots mate (Sootkit- gray tom, Streamkit- silver she-cat, Coalkit- dark gray tom)**


End file.
